Nobody Wants To Be Alone
by itsthetruth
Summary: GWACK! He always loved her, and she needed him more than ever...  Jack/Gwen Owen/Tosh Ianto/Martha   Sequel is called Hold On Tight.
1. Nothing's gonna hurt you now

**Hi everyone! I read so many Gwack fictions and I wanted to write my own. This is going to be from Gwen's POV. Basically, COE never happened so Arwen was never born, Ianto had married Martha and Owen and Tosh never died. Soooo... enjoy!**

I cowered into the corner. I'd never seen him like this before his eyes full of anger.

"Its me or Captain Jack bollocks and your bloody touchwood team Gwen!"

"Dont you dare make me choose." I said sternly, standing up.

Next thing I know I'm on the floor again with a smack round the face and being kicked in the stoumach, blood falling from my mouth. Rhys heads to the kitchen throwing everything around in anger. He heads to the knife draw and finds the sharpest, examining it carefully. I grabbed my phone and quickly typed "Help. Rhys. Knife." and sent it to Jack. Rhys turned to me with pure evil in his eyes. "What if you suddenly became 'preocupied' Gwen? Maybe you couldnt go to work... Then they'd never see you again, your little freaky friends." He said, slowly walking towards me. I scrambled back, hitting the wall, he grabbed my head and pushed it backwards and placing the knife under my chin as it dug into the side of my neck.

"Please Rhys." I whispered, tears streaming from my eyes.

He dug it in further, his teeth gritting.

**BANG **

The door had been kicked in and Jack, Tosh, Owen, Martha and Ianto came running in. Owen ripped the knife from his hand as Ianto and Jack picked him up and slammed him against the wall, knocking him out. Martha and Tosh came running over to me, Martha checked me over and Tosh held my hand, making sure I was ok. But Rhys wasnt as knocked out as we thought. He stood up stumbling, now in the kitchen.

"Well lookie here, its team Torchwood!"

"Shutup Rhys." I managed to blurt out.

"Dont you dare say a word you fucking whore!"

WHACK

Jack punched him square in the nose, making him fall to the ground.

"Dont you dare say anything about her like that. Otherwise I will see you dealed with." Jack shouted, seething in anger. He dropped his gun, rushing to my side. "Tosh, Martha, Ianto. Take her back to the SUV, me and Owen are gonna deal with this clown."

We made our way outside and sat in the SUV, squeezing in, for about 5 minutes before Owen and Jack, they sat in the front as Jack was rubbing his head.

"You ok Jack?" I questioned.

"Your loony of a husband just killed me."

"Shit" I mumbled

Jack smiled. "Come on lets get everyone home."

Once we had dropped everyone home, it was just me and Jack in the front of the SUV.

I sighed and turned to Jack. "Guess you better drop me off at the train station then. Shit, better sort out some sort of permanent train card, getting a train everyday from Swansea."

Jack looked at me, confused. "Gwen sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

"Well I'm gonna have to go and stay with my parents back in Swansea havent I? I have nowhere else to go Jack, unless I go back to the flat and stay on the so-"

"Stop rambling, I thought it was clear your coming back to the hub?"

"No Jack I cant do that. Where will I stay? I have no stuff and I will be getting in your way all the time."

At this point the we had arrived, pulling into the hub's garage, he leaned over and kissed my on the forehead.

We got out of the car, heading up into the hub. I couldnt be bothered to argue when he told me to go to his bed, and that we'd sort everything out in the morning. I trailed my way to his office about to climb down the ladder into his bedroom when something caught my eye. It was a picture from Martha and Ianto's wedding. I picked up the frame. Jack was Ianto's best man and I was Martha's maid of honour. Ever since she had joined Torchwood, Me, her and Tosh had become so close especially Me and Martha. That girl was like a sister to me, and I was honoured to stand next to her as she married my little Ianto, he had become like a little brother to me. Me and Jack stood there beaming as she walked down the aisle, she looked stunning. And there we were in the photo, all outside the church, it went, Me, Jack, Martha, Ianto, Tosh then Owen. Torchwood 3, it was us. I refused to let Rhys to come to the wedding that day, we had a argument, he said once again I had too much to do with Torchwood, he didnt understand how this wasnt just about Torchwood, Martha and Ianto were my bestfriends. Rhys. Oh god, it flashed back in my mind, the knife. I put the photo back on Jack's desk and sat down on the sofa. I must have fallen asleep because I rolled over to see Jack's clock, it was half past two! I went to rub my eyes to find a sticky note stuck to my head.

'_went to bed sleeping beauty, love you x'_

Jack.

I headed back over to the hole in the floor and climbed down the ladder, and as I expected Jack was awake, slightly sat up, eyes open, he said nothing just silent. I walked over and snuggled into his bed and rested my head and one of my hands on his chest as he put his arm round my shoulder and kissed me on the head. We sat up for about a hour and a halfminutes talking about everything. Martha and Ianto and how happy they were, and how we had noticed that Owen was starting to finally notice Tosh.

"Fancy a drink?" I whispered.

"Why not?" He smiled.

So I trailed into main part of the hub, heading towards the little fridge next to Ianto's coffee machine and took two beers from it, shutting the door behind with my arse.

I felt pain in my gut and fell to the floor, the beers smashing across the concrete. Again the several sharp pains in my tummy, before I had the energy to realise I was being kicked, my hair was pulled back, pulling my head with it. Oh my god one of the weevils must have got out I thought. I managed to gather the energy to scream out. A hand was placed on my mouth and my screams became muffled. I felt the attackers other hand going towards my waist, as I felt my underwear ripped from me, I stopped my screams and my arms were pinned down and next thing I know... I was being raped. I struggled and squirmed and eventually started to scream again, louder than ever. Please here me Jack.

"Captain Jack Bollocks aint here to save ya now sweetheart."

Please review its gonna get interesting! ;)


	2. I'm gonna protect you Gwen

Rhys.

Oh God.

He got off my eventually and pulled my hair back again and got up in my face.

"Not a word." He whispered in my ear, gritting his teeth. He turned into the darkness and ran off as the cog door starting opening and Jack came out onto the balcony.

"I heard smashing? Is everything ok?" Jack voice echoed over the door.

I put a brave smile on before saying "Yeah fine, just tripped over Ianto's coffee machine and I dropped the beers."

The cog door fully opened and Tosh, Owen, Ianto and Martha came running in.

"Your in early you lot?" Said Jack grinning.

"I was getting readings saying there was a intruder in the base, someone broke in, with high adrenaline levels could be considered highly dangerous.

"Well there's nobody here?" Jack said.

I started to cry and ran to the toilets as I heard Owen mumble

"Probably still upset from earlier."

Martha and Tosh followed me as I slumped against the wall crying.

"Whats going on Gwen?" Tosh asked as her and Martha kneeled down to me.

"There was a intruder..." I mumbled. "It was Rhys. He... raped me." I started to break down.

There faces were full of shock and they ran out of the room. I followed them as they headed to Jack who was now in his office with Ianto and Owen. I shouted at them not to tell Jack, he couldnt know, he had done so much for me and I couldnt bare him knowing. There was muffles from Martha in the office as I slumped onto the sofa breaking down in tears. I looked over to the fridge next to Ianto's coffee machine as I thought about what happened. There was loud, angry shouts from Owen and Ianto in the office but Jack just froze, the boys came storming out and went into the store room bringing out some rather big guns. I curled up into a ball and cried, not having the energy to stop them. They put their guns down by the doors and came over to me. Ianto wiped the tears from my eyes smiling sympatheticly. "Were gonna deal with this cunt Gwen dont worry." Said Owen seething with anger. Jack gave me a kiss on my head and they all picked up there guns and walked out the door. Martha and Tosh helped me sit up as they scanned me.

"Oh Martha what have I done?" I mumbled.

"You've done nothing wrong Gwen!" Martha replied.

Quite A Few Hours Later...

I had been having a of tea with the girls, trying to keep everything as normal as possible, when back came the boys. Martha went over and gave Ianto a kiss, making sure he was ok. Tosh gave Owen a hug, doing the same. So I got up and went over to Jack.

"What happened then?"

"We scared the shit out of him with our big guns gave him a punch and a kick or two, nothing life taking but long term damage." He pulled me into a hug as I buried my head into his chest. "I should have been there to protect you. Why didnt I hear your screams?" He whispered.

"Its not your fault Jack..."

By the end of this it was about 9 in the morning, so we all decided to go and look out over the bay. The boys had brought some of my clothes from my flat so I had something to wear. We all stood by the railings, look out to the sea. Ianto hugging Martha behind the waist, Owen holding Tosh's hand and Jack with his arm round me. It was perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Well almost nothing.

I could hear his drunken breath walking towards us, I turned to look and gasped in fear. Jack grabbed me from the waist and held me tight as everyone turned to face him. Owen tightened his grip on Tosh and Ianto with Martha.

"I thought we was clear enough earlier Rhys?" Said Ianto.

"Gwen you dirty little slut! Get home now!" Growled Rhys grabbing my arm. Jack pushed him hard.

"Fuck off Rhys." I screamed at him. He pulled me tightly as I screamed and puleed my against the bay. Jack punched him hard in the face cursing at him to let me go with an amazing level of anger. I blacked out for a second and next thing I now, I was falling. Oh my god I was falling into the sea. Jack screamed as I fell. Then Jack came flying into the water after me and Ianto was pulling Martha back as Tosh leaned into Owen's chest in fear, the four of them started running down the steps, heading to the shore, Jack came swimming towards me as I was blacking out. Pulling me to the shore. I lay there as everyone was peering over me, Jack picked me up as he carried me back to the hub as everyone was was mumbling. I blacked out and woke up again in the autopsy room, being scanned by Owen and Martha. I sat up and looked around.

"Oh my god are you ok Gwen?" Whispered Tosh, who was sitting next to me.

"Erm, yeah fine." I mumbled. "Where's Jack?"

"He's gone to get all of your stuff from the flat, and probably kick his head in again, which we was planning on doing anyway." Owen said.

"I think he's had enough beatings now."

Ianto snorted. "Yeah, course he has."

Martha looked over to Ianto and mouthed "Shall we tell them?" Ianto smiled at her, nodding. He walked behind Martha and hugged around her waist. "Ok because it's pretty much been all bad news at the moment..."

At this point Jack came in, running over and leaning on the barrier, nodding to them to carry on, out of breath.

Martha smiled. "Well..." Ianto grinned and placed his hand on Martha's stoumach.

"No way..." Jack said beaming.

"Wahey! Tea Boy's knocked up Martha!" Owen teased.

"Owen!" Said Tosh and Gwen, hugging Martha.

"Come on then lets do a scan then!" Owen complained as Martha hopped onto the table as I walked over to Jack and he placed his arm round me. Owen placed the gel on Martha's stoumach and started to ultra scan.

"Healthy yes..." Owen mumbled. "Ianto your dirty boy! You've knocked her up twice!"

"Sorry what?" Questioned Ianto.

"It's twins!" Owen grinned.

Please review, love you guys! :)


	3. Disaster Turned To Bliss

As me and Jack snuggled up in bed that night, I felt protected in his arms. Tosh had fitted some new security software in, just in case, but I couldnt see Rhys coming back here. We decided to go out to dinner the next day to celebrate Ianto and Martha's news, so Me, Tosh and Martha took the the day off to go dress shopping, Jack said that him, Owen and Ianto would be fine dealing with the rift, which they were, Janet tried to escape once but apart from that nothing. They spent the day watching the football. Me and the girls spent hours going from shop to shop but we eventually got our dresses. Tosh got a long sleeve orange dress stopping at the thighs, Martha had got a small bump so she got a sea blue strapless dress stopping at her knees, which showed her bump off nicely. I got a long flowing v neck red dress, stopping at my ankles with thick straps. When we got back to the hub though, the boys didnt have a hope in hell of doing anything. If there was a weevil emergency then they were screwed. We bombarded the toilets and the whole hub smelt of perfume and makeup.

"This is a top secret goverment-ish base for saving the world against extra terrestial threat, NOT a bloody salon!" Owen moaned.

"Leave em Owen how often do they get to do this eh?" Grinnned Jack. "So, Ianto!"

"Jack!"

"Your gonna be a dad!"

"I know!" Ianto beamed.

Tosh was doing her makeup while I was feeling Martha's bump.

"We ready?" I asked. We nodded in agreement and walked out to they boys.

Owen held out his hand to Tosh, she took it and we all walked to the lift as the cog door closed.

"You look amazing." Jack grinned.

"Its clear you love her. Do you want to make it any more obvious?" Owen whispered in Jack's ear as we got out of the lift.

We arrived at dinner and me and the girls went to freshen up.

"So what's going on with you and Jack?" Martha asked from inside her cubicle.

"Nothing?" I asked cautiously looking in the mirror.

"Yeah course. Its obvious he's into you Gwen!" Said Tosh as she came out of her cubicle.

"Ok guys whatever you say." I said brushing it off. "You ready yet Martha?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a second, you guys go ahead I wont be long."

We headed back to dinner and chatted for about 20 minutes.

"So I'm stuck in there, handcuffed to Janet, in my underwear, trying to watch the game whilst these two sodds are pissing themself laughing at me!" complained Owen.

"And that's how you spent your day?" Laughed Tosh.

I started getting concerned. Where was Martha? She had been in that toilet a long time.

"I'm gonna go check on Martha..."

I walked into the ladies and knocked on the cubicle door. "Martha?"

The door slowly unlocked and Martha walked out of the cubicle, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm bleeding." She whispered.

"Shit."

I rushed her out of the ladies as she clenched her stoumach. I ran over to the guys. "We have to get Martha to the hospital now. She's bleeding."

Ianto looked absolutely horrified as he rushed over to his wife, we all ran over and called a taxi for Ianto and Martha.

"I cant lose our babies Ianto." She whispered, crying.

"Hey now ssh." He said back cradling her. They hopped into the taxi and we got into the SUV.

"We'll meet you there Ianto!" I shouted as they got in.

We started to drive to the hospital, we were all scared, they were so happy, we didnt know what would happen if she lost the babies.

"Alright guys, were gonna be there for them whatever the outcome ok?"

We all nodded. When we got to the hospital Tosh and Owen went to talk to the doctor about Martha's condition and if they could help at all.

Jack took my hand and I started to quiver. "Hey come on you." He said pulling me into a hug.

"I cant bare the thought of them losing the babies Jack."

"Neither can I Gwen, neither can I."

After about 45 minutes Martha and Ianto came out. We all jumped up concerned. Please please please be ok I thought.

"Both babies are fine dont worry." She weakly smiled as we sighed in relief. "We had a bit of a scare but were gonna be fine."

"I'll keep a close eye on ya Martha, do some scans say once every couple of weeks? Make sure their ok." Said Owen.

"Thanks Owen." sighed Ianto.

"Ah shit I've just thought, there's not gonna be enough room in the SUV for us all." I said fretting.

"Why dont me and you take a slow walk back to the hub and Owen and Tosh drop back Ianto and Martha?"

"Sure." I grinned.

We slowly made our way back to the hub hand in hand as it started to snow, I smiled at the sky as we watched it fall, he tickled me and picked me up as we walked through the streets. We stopped by the water tower and watch the snow settle peacefully. We stood for a good few minutes before he whispered in my ear

"I love you Gwen." he turned and softly kissed my lips.

We watched the snow fall all around us in silence.

please review!


	4. The Doctor's Gift

Due to Martha's scare at dinner she had been told there was a chance of her giving birth early, so Me, Martha and Tosh had decided to go baby shopping.

"Come on it will only take two secs!" Ianto moaned.

"Babe we wanna get going soon!" Martha whined back mimicking.

"Yeah but this will help, Owen says your at the right time in your pregnancy due to the equipment we have to tell what the sex of the babies are!"

Martha's face lit up and she headed to the autopsy bay. Once again the gel was placed on her bump as Owen scanned the babies.

"Heartbeats are fine... Ok ready Dr Jones and Tea Boy?" Owen laughed at his own stupidity. "It's a boy... and another boy!"

Ianto had the biggest, most silliest grin on his face, before kissing Martha.

"Now bugger off you lot go shopping!"

We headed into town looking round shops buying baby clothes and maternity wear, eventually crashing back on the sofa in the hub with god knows how many bags.

"What is it with you girls and shopping?" Owen asked looking genuinley interested.

"I dont know Owen, what is it with you and Tosh?"

I slapped my hand over my mouth as Owen blushed and walked off as Me and Martha sniggered.

"So tonight!" I said, changing the subject as Jack and Ianto came and sat down. "We still doing pizza, booze and film?"

"It's just gonna be you four actually... Me and Owen are going on a date."

Jack raised his eye brow, my phone rang and I went off and answered it.

"So?"

"I told her, but she didnt say anything. But all in good time..." He sighed. "Who was that Gwen?" He asked as I walked back over.

"Solicitor, I didnt have to go to there with him because of the Torchwood clearance and because of what happened. But he didnt turn up. Guess I cant get a divorce til he goes to the solicitor. Oh god what if he never does?" I started panicking turning to Jack, he kissed me on the head.

"Hey dont worry, we'll sort it." he wispered into my hair. I really needed to talk to him about what happened outside the water tower. He told me he loved me. I've just split up from Rhys for christ sake, I have always had feelings for him and I'd never felt so happy in his arms but now was not the time to sort this out. I needed to get the divorce sorted, find somewhere to stay, I couldnt stay with Jack forever could I? And Martha and Ianto were having the babies in a couple of months they needed our help.

"I'm off!" Shouted Owen.

"Same." Said Tosh.

"Good luck!" We laughed.

As the cog doors closed Jack went to order the pizza and Ianto went to get a dvd and beers.

"Martha, I need to tell you something ok? And you need to keep it ssh!" Martha nodded. "Jack told me he loved me! After the hospital, we was at the water tower and he told me he loved me and he kissed me. I mean I dont know what to do!" I started rambling.

"Gwen! Calm. Down."

I looked down at Martha's bump, turned out she was already 5 months pregnant when she told us, but she had only found out a few weeks before, her bump didnt start growing properly for a good long while. So here she was just 7 months pregnant. It had been 1 month roughly since I nearly drowned and got raped. After we watched the film and ate pizza and just had a general laugh, Martha and Ianto left and once again me and Jack were all cuddled up in his bed.

"I meant what I said you know."

I turned up to him and kissed him, not letting go. What was I doing? it felt so right though. We broke apart and looked into each others eyes. We didnt have a chance to say anything because Jack's phone started ringing.

I answered it. "Hey. Yes. Were on our way."

"What is it?"

"Martha's in labour."

By the time we had reached Martha and Ianto's, we were the only ones there Tosh and Owen came running in not even a minute after we turned up, their date must have gone well.

We sat for 2 hours at Martha's side when she was ready to start pushing, Owen took Ianto to one side.

"Ianto, you have to be brave, but there's a chance with the babies being born so early, that one could be born still." Martha screamed in pain as we all gathered round her as she began to give birth. Eventually she gave birth to one, Maxwell Jack Jones. The second baby was a struggle, everyone apart from Martha knew about the chance of her only ending up with one baby, but as we all held our breaths and the second baby was delievered, there was silence...

Before a scream from the baby rose into the air and we all sighed in relief, here was her second baby, Tyler Owen Jones.

After about half a hour everyone was having a little hold of the babies. Jack had Maxwell and Tosh had Tyler. Gwen leaned over to Jack holding Maxwell.

"Think he likes you eh?" Jack grinned. "You'd make a great Dad."

There eyes locked for a good 20 seconds before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Piped up Jack, passing Maxwell to Gwen.

Jack left the room and returned 30 seconds later holding something. It was a double baby carrier with a blue police box dangling from the mobile. Martha saw this and they both had the biggest grin on their faces.

"Oh my god! Did you see him?"

"Nope, but there's a note." Jack said holding up the note, he unfolded it and read it.

"_Dear Martha and Jack._

_First off if you tried looking for me after answering the door, you probably wouldn't recognise me I regenerated again. But we will meet again dont you worry. Martha I'm sorry I didnt turn up to your wedding, but I had no idea you was getting married! I stopped to refuel at the rift and stopped in to say hello! There was a yound japanese girl and and a bloke sitting down having a beer, technically I was breaking in so I hid. Next thing I know they were running out saying that Martha was in labour. I thought no way, was that my little Martha Jones? So I tried to look around try and find some clues, and I found a picture of you all at your wedding. I was heading out when I saw this very nice silver coffee machine and a picture of Ianto and Martha pregnant! It was written on the photo, 'me, my wife and the twins' so I went back and well, here's your present. Now Jack, thank you for looking after her for me. You'll see me again soon dont worry you two. Sorry I couldnt stop._

_Seeya Around, _

_Your favourite time lord._

_P.S: If you ever want to thank me for the amazing things I showed you, next time you see me, bring me a fez._

Please review!


	5. Dont Leave Jack

Jack's face drooped with dissapointment but put on a brave smile.

"You know, if he's refuelling..."

"No way Martha no. There is no way we would get there in time! Anway, you've just given birth!"

"Jack, how often does he stop here huh?"

With a cheeky grin on his face next thing I know we were packing up everything and putting the babies in their present from The Doctor. He must be important to Martha and Jack, because if it was anyone else they wouldnt be leaving in a rush, just a hour after Martha had given birth. Owen and Tosh said they'd stay here, keep an eye on everything while, Me, Ianto, Jack and Martha and the twins went back to the hub. We went as quick as we can without disturbing Maxwell and Tyler. We eventually arrived and parked outside the water tower, I dont think Jack was worried about being fined for it. But there it was, the TARDIS Jack and Martha told me about. Jack took Martha's hand and they walked up to the door and knocked on it. I started to cry quitely. I knew what was gonna happen next. Ianto put his arm round me and put the twins on the bonnet of the SUV, he clearly knew what was gonna happen too. The blue box's doors swung open, to a grinning man with floppy brown hair and a bow tie.

"Haha! Well you've definitely regenerated then!" Martha giggled.

"Hermits united!" They all started laughing, hermits united what the fuck was that when its at home?

They all shared hugs, before The Doctor said, "So come then did you like the present?" Martha grinned. "Let's see them then?"

They walked over to the car bonnet and he said hello to them,

"Do you ever wonder if you two hadn't left me? Maybe you could both come with me now!" He spun round grinning at them. "Why not?I can have you back in 5 minutes you know that!"

"You can tell you not human cant you? I've just had babies Doctor and I have Ianto I cant just go!"

"Bring them with you! A little family in the TARDIS with Uncle Doctor and Uncle Jack!" He beamed.

I couldnt take this, a silent tear ran down my cheek, I didnt want Jack to leave me again or Martha or Ianto, the babies were just born too, we'd miss out on all that. Jack told me he loved me, but I he wouldnt just pack up and go? Martha is my bestfriend I'd have nothing. Once again it would be just us without Jack, running the hub on our own, but without Ianto and Martha either. I started crying more, silently, and walked off, onto the invisible lift wnd went down to the hub.

Martha shot a look at Jack. The Doctor turned to them curiously, "Is she ok?"

"Ok, we'll come with you, but not now. Come for us say in 2 weeks time, we'll be ready. There's some stuff I need to sort out."

"Ok Jack. 2 weeks, seeya then." He turned into his box and dissapeared.

I was sitting on the sofa, crying when the cog door opened. I wiped my tears away quickly, as I saw Jack walk in.

"I took Martha and Ianto home." He said. "Gwen what's wrong?"

"Everything Jack. Your leaving us again, I cant deal with it. So I'm going back to Rhys." Jack's face was horrified. "Because I cant bear to be alone when you leave me again."

"You cant go back to him, stay in the hub, where your safe. And I'm sorry but I really have nothing to stay here for."

"WHAT ABOUT ALL OF US? The Doctor can go round the whole of time and space seeing everyone and anyone he likes but some of us have to stay behind Jack."

"You know I care about you lot, but my heart is broken and he's my doctor, he's gonna fix it."

I grabbed his collar and kissed him, I knew what I wanted, Jack meant the world to me, but I couldnt exactly stop him from going, so I wanted him to know what he meant to me before he went. He held onto my waist and my hands curled around his neck, as he dragged me to his office, we climbed down the hole and he pushed me onto his bed, the kisses became more intense. We ripped eachothers clothes off and everything became intense. I needed him, now.

My head was banging when I woke up, looking around I realised I was in Jack's bed. The sheets were everywhere, and. Shit. I was naked. Then I remembered what happened the night before. I could hear everyone's voices in the hub when I realised it was 11 o' clock. I jumped in the shower, got dressed and headed into the hub like nothing happened. Everyone was on the sofa, cooing at the twins.

"Morning!" I said sitting down with them, waving at the babies.

"Your cheery this morning." Grinned Martha. Shit she knew, I bet she knew. Everyone else was grinning apart from Jack who was too busy playing with the twins. Shit they all knew didnt they?

"I've gotta go make some calls." Said Jack, getting up and going to his office. Everyone was looking at me, oh shiiiiit.

"So, how was last night?" Asked Ianto, everyone started laughing.

"Fucking ha ha funny so you all know then."

"Gwen you cant let him leave now. He loves you but he doesnt know you love him back!"

"Who's to say that I dont?" I was lying, I knew that and so did they.

"You know full well that you do, so you have to stop him!"

The night Jack left...

After a chat with the Doctor, Martha and Ianto decided not to go, it was best for the babies, Martha had had her fair share of travelling with The Doctor, and now she was a mum, she needed to settle down and start a whole new adventure. Martha begged me to stop Jack going, she said that we had to be together and I should tell him. Jack said his goodbyes as The Doctor waited inside the police box, coming to me last.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." He whispered into my hair. "I love you Gwen and always have." I gently pressed my lips onto Jack's and then pulled back smiling, he picked up his bag that was next to my feet, grinned at me and waked into the TARDIS. It started to materialize, and we all stood together watching it dissapear.

"I love you too." I whispered.

About a hour later...

"Gwen..." They all called in the hub as I was sitting at my desk from the autopsy bay. I walked over to them nodding.

"Gwen sweetheart take a seat." Said Owen tapping his examintation table. "Well..." He said as I took a seat. "As you know, all members of staff are at the top of the screen here, like a speed dial as you will, so we can check on them at any time." I nodded. "I was entering the twins into the system as they are gonna be here most of the time." He said pointing at two gurgling babies on the side in their baby carrier. "I accidentally went onto you whilst doing it and..."

"Yeah?"

Everyone was staring at me.

"Gwen did you know you were pregnant?"

Please review!


	6. 3 months later

The pain of it is, after saying he'd be 5 minutes, he's been gone 3 months. The pain of it is, he didnt know I was pregnant, then again at the time I didnt either. The pain of it is, he didnt know I loved him just as much as he loved me.

The pain of it is - Jack wasnt there when I needed him most.

We were all sat at our desks, apart from Ianto who was sitting on the sofa with Maxwell on his lap and Tyler asleep. They were growing up so quickly and Jack wasnt here to see it. Nothing much was happening lately, especially since Jack had gone, so we were all spinning on our office chairs as Owen and Tosh were discussing the view from their new flat. They had become a proper couple since everything had happened but decided to move in as soon as possible, everyone around me was happy, but here I was, pregnant as Jack was flying round the universe not knowing what was going on. What had I done to deserve this? The computers started to bleep as we all span round on our chairs, typing away on our computers.

"Tosh?"

"Were getting a massive rift energy reading from... Right above us? A whole ship. Oh my god it must be..."

"Jack." Me and Martha interupted, Martha grinning, but my face dropped. Everyone looked at me, it was my decision what was gonna happen.

I turned to the coat hook and took a massive cardigan and wrapped it round me, covering the small bump I already had. It was up to me if he knew yet or not.

"I cant tell him now! It'll be all 'Oh hi Jack how was it flying round the whole galaxy with no responsibilities or anything? By the way I'm pregnant' I cant do that can I?"

Ianto put Maxwell into his carrier and we all headed to the lift, managing to squeeze on, arriving on the water tower. The TARDIS materialized and everyone except from me got off, Jack ran out giving everyone hugs, even the babies, and The Doctor came out to say hello to Martha.

"Where's Gwen?" Jack asked. Everyone started looking around not looking Jack in the eye apart from Martha.

"Now Jack you need to be calm..." Martha started.

"Is she ok? Whats happened?" Said Jack freaking out.

I undid my cardigan so my bump was shown and stood off the lift, looking at Jack. He was staring into Martha's eyes before he caught me in his gaze, he turned to look at me. I was standing holding my bump. He stood there for a good 30 seconds.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed to him before stepping back onto the lift taking me back down into the hub, tears streaming down my face. As soon as the lift stopped I ran to Jack's room, picked up my bag and packed everything of mine I could see as quick as I could, picking up my gun and the Torchwood contact lenses, putting them into my eyes. I ran for the door as everyone walked in.

"Gwen listen-" He looked down and noticed me bag and gun. "Um, where are you going?" I turned and ran, Jack grabbed my arm but I pulled free, jumping onto the lift, by the time they had all got over to the lift, they couldnt stop it.

"Gwen please dont do this, I love you! Its a baby!"

"Jack what if it's Rhys'?"

Everyone's faces dropped, I dont think anyone had thought of that. The lift dissapeared, and I got off, running across the bay, I managed to get into town before nearly passing out of exhaustion. I ran into the nearest public toilets and looked into the mirror, sticking my bag on the side.

"Hello?" I whispered. "Martha? Tosh?... Jack?"

_Its Martha. Where the hell are you Gwen? Jack's going frantic, the boys are running round like headless chickens looking for you whilst me and Tosh watch the twins and try and track you down. Its stupid how many CCTV tapes Tosh has looked through._

"I'm sorry, its obvious he doesnt want this baby, especially if it IS Rhys', the dates are only a few weeks difference, so I cant tell. He told me he loved me, and I love him too, but when he left again it was clear he really didnt love me at all. So this is why I have to do this..." I held up a tiny white pill in my hand.

_DONT GWEN DONT! Retcon could effect the baby._

I half smiled and put the retcon down the sink. There was crashing as Owen, Ianto and Jack came running in.

"Gwen love, if you plan on going awol again, warn us first?" Said Owen leaning against a cubicle next to Ianto.

"Please Gwen, lets just talk."

"I love you Jack." I whispered before trying to make a run for it.

I woke up in Jack's bed. I didnt need to freak out or wonder what was going on. I got up and stormed to the top of the stairs of the hub. They were all sitting around doing nothing, but they hadn't noticed me.

"OI! Now listen you lot! If a girl decides to go off on a runner, its VERY rude to go and stop her ok?"

"Your so Welsh." Jack mumbled.

"And you can shutup too Harkness!"

He walked up to me. "Come here you." He hugged my waist. "Why did you try and run away?"

"You dont love me, because you wouldn't have left me. And you certainly won't want a baby around. I've done something so stupid, I'm not even divorced yet, and I'm pregnant by my psycho husband or someone who doesn't even love me!" I cried.

"Gwen Cooper. I love you so much, I left because I didnt think that you loved me!" He placed his hand on my stoumach. "Even if this baby isnt mine, I want to raise it with you. I love you Gwen. Marry me?"

I loved this man so much, I could be carrying his baby.

"No Jack."

Please review!


	7. Torchwood's gotta thing bout doing a run

I pulled him closer and grinned at him.

"Jack I love you but I'm not gonna marry you, I'm not even divorced yet for a start! And I think a baby's enough for the moment dont you?"

Jack grinned. "Yes I think it is."

"Got it!" Owen shouted from the autopsy bay. "I've got the software to find out who the baby's father is."

Jack turned to me. "We dont have to find out if you dont want to."

"I need to know, otherwise it's gonna be niggling in the back of my head for the rest of my life Jack."

I lay back on the table as the cold gel was squeezed onto my stoumach. I was scared, I mean really scared. I'd had a job catching aliens, being held at gunpoint at least twice a week and nearly turned into meat by nutty villagers, and so much more, but this I was scared of. I couldnt bare the thought of Rhys being the father especially the way the baby was concieved, we hadnt slept together for over a month before all that happened. I didnt want the baby to grow up with a father like that, not that I'd let my child anywhere near him, but I'd always feel guilty on Jack, it wasnt my fault but still. But also I was worried about Jack being the father, I didnt know if we were even properly together, he ran off and left me, I couldnt cope if he done that again, to me and a baby? Even if we was a couple, it was way too soon for a baby? Everything was going so fast, my head was spinning! Oh my god had I made a terrible mistake?

"Gwen... GWEN!" It was Jack, I must have zoned out, he was shaking me. "Did you here what Owen said? The baby's mine!" Jack was beaming.

I didnt have a second to think, before being dragged into a hug by Jack. Oh god what was I gonna do? I hadnt thought this through, I shouldnt be having a baby now? I numbly grinned as the rest of the day passed in a blur.

It had just gone 2. Once again it was one of those very rare times when Jack was asleep. I layed still, staring at the ceiling, the only sound was Jack slowly breathing. He was knackered when we got to bed just a few hours earlier, he had been searching the internet for baby stuff, trying to make up for everything that had happened. Today dragged after everything and really all I needed was some time alone. I turned my head slightly to his sleeping body.

"I'm so sorry Jack..." I whispered. I got up, trying not to wake him, and picked up my bag on the side, I hadn't had the chance to unpack it from earlier, so I just left it. I picked up a pen and wrote on the pad next to the ladder.

_Captain Jack Harkness, my hero in so many ways, you know I'll always love you. Everything is going so quickly and I just need some time to think. But please dont think I dont love you because I do! I'll be back soon, tell Owen I have warned him this time ok? Love you _

I climbed into the taxi I had ordered and it drove off, there was only one single place in the whole universe I needed to go now, the only place I could get away from it all, who would always be there for me no matter what, who wasnt gonna go tell Jack straight away where I was. I payed the fair and climbed back out again, tears streaming down my face in the pouring rain, I knocked on the door as the lights flickered on from inside. I heard the door be unlocked and the door opened.

"Gwen?" I started to cry more.

"I didnt know where else to go."

His eyes burned into me full of understandment, the one person who could help me right now. Andy.

"Bloody hell get in!" He took my bag and ushered me in.

We sat for a good hour drinking tea as I explained everything that happened to me over the last 3 months, as he stared in astonishment. I explained how I needed some space from Jack. He automatically told me I was staying with him as I had hoped he would offer, apparently the spare room bed is very comfy. After that long day I went to bed and dropped off as soon as my head dropped the pillow.

I woke to the sound of the kettle from downstairs, I got up, grabbed the laptop I had packed with me, and headed downstairs, sitting on the sofa.

"Hey! I was just about to bring this up to you." He grinned, passing me my tea. "Now, work. I can call in sick if you want-"

"Whoaaaaaah, no way Andy." I looked at my watch. "In less then a hours time they are gonna start their search party, and their gonna ask you for help, if your suddenly off ill on the same day, they're gonna come sniffing round here. I need you to spin them of course, they musn't know I am here."

"You sure your gonna be ok?" He said, giving me a concerning look.

"You know me Andy, I've been in worse shit. Anyway, I have my laptop so if they get any leads then I'll know about it, I dont want to miss anything that happens anyway, I made sure I have all the Torchwood software on this one laptop, so I'll keep myself busy." I winked at him.

Just when Andy had left for work I gave him the Torchwood contact lenses, I knew the guys would go to him, I had nobody else in the city left but me and Andy had a plan, but I needed to watch him just in case. I waited for him to put them in and less then 5 minutes later here they came, crashing in. I watched the way we just walked in taking control of everything, who the fuck did we think we were?

_Just stay cool Andy._

They all walked up to Andy at the desk giving him that look we give a weevil as if to say 'look mate dont even bother trying to get out of this, we both know what happens now.' Jack stepped forward. Everyone looked so worried, had I pushed them over the edge going off again? They must be getting pissed off by now, I was starting to feel guilty. He looked straight into Andy's eyes.

"We know where you are Gwen. Please let us talk to you."

Please review!


	8. What we define as normal

_Just send Martha _

"She said just send Martha."

Well at least they were listening to me because 10 minutes later Martha turned up on Andy's doorstep, alone. I opened the door as she flung her arms round me, squeezing me tight.

"Martha, careful, the baby." The quickly got off, brushing herself down before giving me a pretty serious look.

"We need to talk yeah?" We sat down in the living room, oh god what the fuck now? "Jack says he is happy to leave, have nothing to do with the baby if you dont want him to."

"Oh my god fuck no! Of course I want Jack to be part of the baby's life! I, I, I'm just scared Martha. I dont even know if me and Jack are together or not, he told me he loved me then dissapeared for 3 months? Then suddenly were having a baby together and its not that I dont love him I do, but it's all going so fast and-" I stopped mid sentence, there was a shimmer in Martha's eye, some sort of reflection. Oh you crafty bastards. I looked right into Martha's eyes. "-and I still cant believe you lot! After all this time I thought you were my bestfriends but still you have to spy on everything I fucking do!" I was really pissed off, how could they do this to me? "Come on Martha."

I stormed out of the house with Martha following, and jumped into the SUV, driving all the way back to the hub, furiously. As the cog door opened, everyone turned to look as I came storming in. Shit was I not happy.

"Where the fuck is he then?" I shouted, everyone stared at me in silence. "Captain Jack bloody Harkness! The bravest of the brave, the man who can never die. Hm? Obviously not brave enough now?" Everyone just stared at me sympathetically as I started to break down. "This baby needs its Daddy." I started to cry tears by the bucket load falling down my face.

Owen stepped forward towards me. "He left Gwen." My heart shattered into a million pieces. "He said he was gonna head up to London, see if he could start rebuilding Torchwood One again."

I pulled myself together and wiped my tears. "Ok Tosh, can you see if you can track him, and we'll see if we can ring him?"

Ianto grinned. "That's the Gwen we like to see!"

After 20 minutes of continously trying to ring Jack with no answer, I suddenly realised, where were the twins?

"Ianto, where are Maxwell and Tyler?"

"There with my sister, were going to pick them up later tonight."

"Gwen! I found him!" Shouted Tosh. "He's at the train station and-" she pressed a few more buttons. "We have fifteen minutes until he leaves, we have to go!" We all ran out, clambered into the SUV and drove to the train station. I was so nervous, yes I had all these doubts but at the end of the day I loved Jack and we were having a baby, everything was going fast yeah, but we could work through it. I was not gonna let him just walk out of my life like that. We parked on double yellows - the brilliance of the Torchwood security clearance when you have a parking ticket. The guys waited at the end of the platform, they said it was best that we talked just us two. And thats when I saw him, just standing there. I quietly walked over to him, took his hand and placed it on my bump, he turned to look at me. "Why would you think I'd want you to go?" And with just that he kissed me, such emotion went into that kiss, I loved him so much and I just hoped he wouldnt leave now. We broke apart and I grinned at him. "And I promise not to go on a runner again."

We went home, Ianto picked up the twins early and we had a pizza night, the whole team.

As we crawled into bed that night, I felt safe in Jack's arms. Everything was gonna be normal from now on, well as normal as it could be. Hunting aliens, with a baby around? We didnt freak out about it, Martha and Ianto done it with two, so we'd be fine. He took my hand and turned to me.

"Were gonna be ok aren't we Gwen?"

As I glanced down at my bump, thinking about our future ahead.

I grinned at him. "Of course we are."

Waking up the next morning, remembering I was happily in love with Jack and we was having a baby made me feel giddy. I was so happy and when I nearly lost Jack it made me realise what I had. I lay awake, drifting into a daydream.

"Morning gorgeous." Jack whispered.

I smiled before walking away from him, heading for the shower.

"Spoilt sport!" He teased.

Less than a hour later Me, Ianto and Jack were in the hub doing, well nothing. Ianto had come in early to clean the coffee machine and Martha soon followed with the twins.

The cog door opened, and in came Martha, with the twins in their carrier.

"Morning!" Said Martha, beaming as usual.

"Hey you guys!" Jack went over to Martha and picked up the baby's placing one on each hip before sitting down with them both on the sofa. I smiled to myself, he was gonna be a brilliant Dad. I watched him play with the babies and Ianto and Martha having a cuddle. Everything was going swimmingly.

But the peace and tranquility was about to be disturbed...

The cog door opened and instead of a cheery 'hello!' from Tosh and Owen it was just shouting. Tosh stormed in with Owen trailing slowly behind, grumbling.

"Erm, good morning?" I asked.

"Oh yes, bloody good morning. Bloody great morning!" Said Tosh sarcastically.

"Dont start Tosh." Owen mumbled.

"Shutup, I say what I bloody well like." She barked at him giving him a icy glance. "Your not as clever as you think you are, are you Owen? Forgetting I hack into CCTV everyday."

"Everything ok Tosh?" Asked Jack, as Ianto, Martha, Me and Jack exchanged confused looks.

"So Owen goes to me at 10 o clock last night, I'm popping round the shop for some more coffee, after about 20 minutes he hasn't come back so I hack into the CCTV to find him, just incase he was hurt somewhere." We all nodded and Owen sat down at his desk huffing. "I find him in a coffee shop, having a cosy little chat with another girl, who is at least 5 years younger than him."

We all sat in silence for about a minute before Tosh said something.

"Come on then. Who is she?"

"She's my sister."

Please review!


	9. Do you want my baby?

"When I was 5 my Mum and Dad split up for a while, and my Dad had another girlfriend called Beth, she was really nice but they split up after a while because Dad said he still loved my Mum. 9 months later she turns up on our doorstep, with a baby. Says she's dying and she wants my Mum and Dad to raise her, she called her Amy. But she changed her mind and ran off to Scotland with her, 2 months later Beth died and Amy was taken into care and then adopted a month later. She contacted me a few weeks back, but I wanted to get used to having a sister before you guys did. Tosh limply smiled and hugged him apologetically.

"So!" Said Jack breaking the silence. "When do we get to meet her?"

"Oh shit yeah, forgot to tell you..."

Out of nowhere The TARDIS materialiazed by the cog door, with The Doctor stumbling out. He turned and grinned at Jack.

"Come along Ponds!" He shouted pulling Jack and Martha into a group hug. 3 people came following out after him, a red head woman, a mousey brown haired man and a woman with extraordinary blonde curls. Jack and Martha said hello to them, they must have met before when I was on the run the first time and when Jack was travelling. The red head ran over to Owen, giving him a hug, the brown haired man was watching Cardiff, the pterodactyl, and the blonde curly haired woman came over and slid her hand into The Doctors.

"So! Introductions!" Beamed The Doctor. "This..." Pointing to the red head. "Is my best friend Amelia Pond. This..." Pointing to the man watching Cardiff. "Is her husband and good friend of mine Rory Pond. And this..." Pointing to the woman next to him. "Is their daughter in the future and my wife River." Everyone said their hello's before The Doctor continued. "This..." Pointing to Owen. "Is Doctor Owen Harper, Amy's brother. This..." Pointing to Tosh. "Is his girlfriend Toshiko Sato - computer genius. This..." Pointing to Ianto and the twins. "Is Martha's husband Ianto Jones and their babies Maxwell and Tyler. And this..." Lastly pointing to me. "Is Jack's girlfriend Gwen Cooper and baby Harkness!" Then pointing to the bump grinning. Everyone smiled at me suprised, I knew what they were all thinking. Bloody hell Jack Harkness, settling down! He might have been away from Torchwood for 3 months but he could have been with them for years for all we know.

"Can tell your a 51st century guy, hardly anyone in those days has a baby inside wedlock." River said, smiling softly.

Me, Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Martha stayed silent for a good 30 seconds, River, The Doctor, Rory and Amy giving looks of confusion. I cleared my throat and stood up.

"Anybody for a cup of tea?" I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'll give you a hand!" Said The Doctor, following me into the seperate kitchen from the hub.

We shut the door behind us, and I switched the kettle on, lifting myself to sit on the work surface as The Doctor sat on the table.

"So, how long have you been with River?"

"Well our timelines are travelling in the opposite direction, so its kinda hard to tell." He explained.

"No kids?"

"Maybe, not sure, have to find out. If we do, she the one to ask." He smiled weakly. "What's going on with you and Jack then?"

I sighed. "He asked me to marry him, and I said no. But he seemed fine with it, but I dont think he was. I think I broke his heart. I love him, of course I do, but ever since he found out I was pregnant, he hasnt treated me like his girlfriend, he has treated me like just someone he's having a baby with, I think I only managed to make him stay because of the baby. I reckon he only asked me to marry him because he thought it was the right thing to do. I dont think he loves me anymore." My eyes slowly welled up. "Take the baby, Doctor."

"What?" His eyes full of confusion.

"You and River, take the baby, you raise it. You'd be brilliant parents, I wouldnt be able to look at the baby's face without thinking about everything thats happened. I always imagined having kids in a happy family home, picking them up from school, making their tea, taking them to dance and football, family holidays, bedtime stories, that sort of thing. But instead I'm living underground in my work place, having a baby with a bloke who cant die with no room for baby stuff, catching aliens while the baby is in constant danger with Jack sauntering around shagging anything that moves!"

The Doctor just sat staring at me. "Are you mad?" He finally whispered.

"I cant see any other choice." I whispered back.

He lept forward and grabbed my hand, dragging me through the kitchen back into the hub and towards The TARDIS.

"Back in a mo!" The Doctor shouted opening the doors dragging me in.

"Gwen?" Jack started to shout as the doors flung shut. He banged on them shouting. "You bring her back now!"

It didnt really suprise me, this inside of The TARDIS. I'd seen the hub but it was fascinating how it was bigger on the inside. The Doctor span round his control panel crazily flicking switches.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked nervously. He walked towards me, having landed, and outstretched his hand. We slowly walked out of The TARDIS, to find ourselves in a church in the middle of a wedding. We seated ourselves at the back and ducked down.

"We have to avoid ourselves." He whispered, pointing at a man identical to him at the front of the church, standing next to the groom, another two men next to him and two women in violet dresses beside the bride.

And then it hit me, the bride and groom said their vows, her crackling welsh voice and his smooth american accent. We have to avoid ourselves. I looked closer at the bridesmaids and the ushers. Tosh, Martha, Owen and Ianto. I looked to the front to see the back of River, Amy and Rory's heads, with the twins sitting on River's lap. I gasped. Oh my god. This was mine and Jack's wedding.

"Sssh." The Doctor whispered. "We cant make a fuss, time lines and everything."

I bowed my head down and peered through my hair as my future self turns round, looking in our direction. I could only see my face, with a small smile. I turned back to the altar and finish my vows as me and The Doctor slipped out, back into The TARDIS.

"He does love you. Very much. Make the right choice Gwen Cooper."

We relanded in the hub, 5 seconds after leaving, I flung the doors open and Jack was standing right outside the doors just like he was when we left. I jumped into his arms, squeezing him tightly and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong?" He asked soothingly, stroking my hair.

"Do you actually love me?"

"With all my heart."

"Then I'll marry you."

Please review!


	10. The night before

**I want to thank Lugrpa who has been so supportive from the beggining of this story, thank you so much!xx**

The Doctor, River, Amy and Rory, decided to stay around until after the wedding. We booked the date for a months time, the divorce was nearly finalised, so The Doctor just left The TARDIS parked in the hub. We spent this time getting to know them, so me and the girls went dress shopping. We scoured through all the dresses, looking for the bridesmaids dresses for Tosh and Martha. We came across two violet dresses, before realising they were the same as when I saw them with The Doctor. We still went ahead and bought them, Tosh and Martha were insistant. We stopped off for lunch before going to look for my dress.

Sitting down at our table, I couldnt help looking at River. I mean, I was gonna give this woman my baby? I knew everything was gonna be ok though, Me and Jack were gonna get married and everything would be ok.

"I really hope this isnt like your first wedding eh Gwen?" Said Tosh giggling. We ended up in fits of laughter, even though it wasnt funny, explaining to Amy and River my wedding day to Rhys. Rhys. Wow it had been just 5 months ago he had raped me. Oh dear. I hadnt really thought about what had happened, I was kinda just thrown in. My husband started beating me up and raping me, I left him and suddenly in a relationship with Jack, then I was pregnant, then running off twice, now I'm getting married again! It had just been a bit of a whirlwind.

We looked through at least 100 wedding dresses before finding the right one. When I was with The Doctor I didnt have the chance to see my dress, so this was gonna be fun picking it out. We went through so many dresses, and they were all beautiful but not the perfect one. I eventually found my dress, white and big at the bottom, all puffy like Cinderella's. It held my waist nicely and was a v neck, it was my perfect dress, it was beautiful. When I showed it to the girls they were speechless, Martha was crying.

"You look stunning!" River gasped.

There was no way I wasnt getting this dress.

We all crashed into the hub full of giggles as the boys were using the basketball court. They paused as we came in, watching us in fits of laughs.

"Oh come on, when you last went dress shopping this happened, bloody bags everywhere! And what did I say last time? This is a secret government-ish bas-"

"-base where we catch aliens not a bloody salon! Yes we do remember Owen!" Martha moaned back at him.

"How's the baby?" Asked The Doctor.

"Fine." I said, giving him a icy look. I still cant believe everything I said to him. "I'm gonna go put this away in the TARDIS." I said to everyone, lifting the bag containing my wedding dress.

Tosh, Amy, River and Martha started showing the boys their dresses and their tuxes they had reserved for the ushers, whilst I slipped into The TARDIS with The Doctor slowly following. I started to cry and he pulled me into a hug.

"Ssh. Come on."

"I cant help but look at you and River without feeling guilty."

"Hey, come on, you were just upset."

"But it changes history! What if you did take the baby? The human with time lord parents, the ugly duckling, I know what its like being plain old human next to someone who you love dearly but who is something special. It feels like shit, but I knew you'd look after her or him. They'd grow up with you two and be taken ransom a few hundred times, and fight galactic battles and save the world over and over again. They'd have no idea of who they really were." I babbled.

"Listen Gwen." He held me at arms length. "I knew you wouldnt give up that baby, so we need to forget about this, and move on, ok?"

I nodded, put my dress away and left The TARDIS. The guys were still in deep conversation as Jack wandered over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, stroking the bump.

"Still cant believe all of this y'know?" He whispered in my ear.

"Neither." I mumbled, smiling limply. I turned round put put my arms round his neck, kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He grinned. I turned my head slightly as me and Jack watched The Doctor and River snuggled up on the sofa. "Do you think they'll ever have kids? Complicated time stream and all that?"

I bit my lip numbly. "Mmm."

"Now, I'm just gonna slip into The TARDIS and check in some stuff, ok?" He said pulling away from me, heading towards The TARDIS.

"Whoaaaaah. No way Harkness!" I said tutting at him.

"Oh come on Gwen, fuck the traditions!"

"Jack!" Tosh piped up. "You cant see the dress before the wedding day!"

"Come on girls, lets go hide it!" Said Amy cheerfully running to The TARDIS pushing Jack out of the way, with Me, Tosh, Martha and River following. We ended up hiding the dress in the massive room made for the wedding day, where hair and make up would be done, dresses etc. We piled out of The TARDIS as the boys were having a conversation about how they met their partners. We all clambered down next to them as they told their stories. Ianto told everyone about how Martha came to Torchwood with everything that happened with reset, Rory told us how he met Amy when she moved to Leadworth, Owen told the story on how he met Tosh, and Jack with Me.

"So come on then Doc, tell us how you met River." Piped up Owen, obviously curious.

The Doctor stayed silent as sorrow filled his eyes. Martha gasped as her eyes widened.

"Is this? Oh god I've been so stupid I didnt realise it was the same person! This was just after I left! This was with Donna, 4022 saved, no suvivors."

"Yeah." The Doctor mumbled.

"Sweetie?" Asked River, concerned.

"Spoilers. Super spoilers. Super duper spoilers." He replied.

"From my point of view, I first met him properly on my 18th birthday, he whisked me away to see the wonders of the universe. We turned back up the next morning, and Dad found his Roman sword, and well..."

"Ooh not loking forward to when that happens then!" He said, face scrawled up, while we laughed. "Ooh that reminds me, earlier, we locked Jack in with a weevil earlier..."

"Janet of course." Jack grumbled.

"And we took a quick spin out in The TARDIS, to buy you a baby present from us boys, and so Jack could have some quality time with Janet. And we got you this..." The Doctor peered round the doors of The TARDIS, pulling out a dark blue wooden baby carrier, with glistening stars hanging over.

Jack admired the stars before something clicked in his mind. "Doctor, are these what I think they are?"

"Yerrrp." He grinned stupidly. "Their encrusted with Arcadian diamonds."

My heart sunk as I heard those words uttered. _Arcadian Diamond. _The whole of the team froze, saying nothing. We all thought back, John. Captain John Hart, his bloody arcadian diamond, tried to kill us all, nearly blew me up. I snapped out of the trance and admired the cot.

"Its beautiful." I whispered, giving all the boys a hug.

We all turned round as the cog door opened, and the the twins were sitting on the floor, behind the door, in their carrier. Martha and Ianto, looking puzzled, walked over to them. Martha carried them over to the sofa, and Ianto read the note with them.

"Here are the boys, they wont need to eat til dinner, I fed them, I would have come in but you know I hate all that Torchwood stuff, and I saw The TARDIS in upstairs, I do not want to see that man and you know it." Ianto sighed. "At least your Mum fed them." Martha rolled her eyes and The Doctor, River, Rory and Amy came over to say hello to the boys. The Doctor sat on the sofa with them, talking baby to them? Two days before the wedding in the evening, Amy and Rory went out for dinner for the night, Tosh and Owen went home early, and Me and Jack were babysitting with the company of The Doctor and River for Ianto and Martha. We all decided to spend the evening with the twins in The TARDIS, since it had a massive jungle gym thing for kids, the twins were quite advanced so we didnt have to watch them 24/7. Jack and The Doctor played with the twins as we watched in awe.

"Bet the twins will be happy when your baby's born, someone else to play with eh?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling it's a girl though." I said grinning.

"Why dont you just find out? You have the tech for it, Martha and Ianto did."

"Yeah, but I want it to be a suprise."

We watched The Doctor and Jack running around with the babies on their shoulders, playing with them, pretending they were running away from the Slitheen, whatever they were.

"I cant wait for your wedding though."

I smiled at her as we carried on watching the boys.

The next morning Ianto came to pick up the twins, dropping them off with Francine again, The Doctor told us all to get to the hub early, he had a suprise for us. Everyone else piled in at 8, sleep in their eyes, wondering why the fuck he got us up so early.

"So." Said The Doctor, clapping his hands together. "Who fancies Ibizia? I'm thinking its perfect for the Stag and Hen do's?" We all started talking busily wondering how we would be able to do it? "Dont worry I went ahead and organsied it all, booked places and everything." We all grinned and piled into The TARDIS, relanding in Rio.

Later that evening we all met outside our hotel, all dressed up and said our goodbyes, setting off in different directions. One last kiss from Jack and Me and the girls headed off into the party life of Ibizia, all dressed up and eventually found a club.

"I shouldnt really be doing this, I'm pregnant!" I shouted over the music as we danced.

"It's not like your drinking!" Amy shouted back, out of her head.

I opened my bag and checked my phone. _1 missed call - The Doctor_

_1 new message - The Doctor_

I opened the message, what did he want?

_Where are you lot? Owens got really pissed and I think he might know what happened. He kept saying that he couldnt believe you were having a baby and that me and River wasnt parents. We need to _

Oh mega shit. I replied:

_tequila clubland, were all here, Amy's smashed tho, might need Rory. come _

20 minutes later I got a two arms wrapped round my waist and the smell of vodka being breathed down my neck.

"Hey you!" It was Jack.

"Hey mister." I turned and kissed him, seeing The Doctor out of the corner of my eye, leaning against the bar looking at me. "Hey, why dont you go see Martha?" I shouted over the music in his ear, as he nodded and went to see the others as they all started dancing widly. I walked off to the smoking exit as The Doctor followed me, as I headed round into a alleyway. As The Doctor turned into the alleyway, I span round and looked at him.

"How the fuck does he know?" I whispered at him. He leaned against the wall sighing.

"I dont know." He sighed.

I started to cry as The Doctor pulled my into a hug, stroking my hair.

"I know you'd never give up your baby. Gwen, the last few weeks we've become very close, but your marrying Jack so I dont want anything to happen to you."

I lent my head against his chest as squeezed him one last time before we headed back into the club. I was getting married in the morning.

Please review!


	11. Pause the memories, live the happiness

My name is Gwen Elizabeth Cooper. In October 2006, I joined Torchwood and met the most mysterious man in my life, he's saved my life in so many ways, he can never die and he's given me a life I could only ever dream of. The galaxies may burn and they earth could be covered in Daleks, more sex aliens could appear and turn everyone to dust, but nothing would stop today, over my dead body, I'm pregnant with his baby, and I know were gonna be happy because I love him. And today, I am marrying him.

Today I'm marrying Captain Jack Harkness.

"Gwen! GET UP!" Martha's voice echoed through my mind. She started shaking me. I slowly sat up. I was in The TARDIS. Oh my god, I was getting married today! I yawned then grinned.

"I'm getting married today!" I squealed. There was 5 beds in a circle, on the side of the bigger wedding room. Martha ran round waking the other girls up, and we started getting ready. River went outside to see the boys, and returned with a letter, with my solicitors stamp on it. And just in time, mine and Rhys' divorce finalised. I dont know what I would have done if the letter didnt come today. My hand stroked over my bump as I thought of all the adventure we'd been through. It was so worth it though. I jumped in the shower after Tosh and Amy, whilst Martha and River was doing their hair. I decided to take a sneak peek out of The TARDIS in my pyjamas to see the boys. I snuck out, quietly closing the door behind me.

"Its bad luck to see Jack before the wedding." It was Rory.

"Shit Rory you scared me!" I said turning round to face him, he was already in his tux. He smiled at me warmly before Ianto and The Doctor came in, also in their tuxes, and Owen in his boxers, trying to do up the cuffs on his shirt.

"Ah the blushing bride!" Said Owen, peering at his cuffs. "In your pyjamas, how lovely?" Before giving me a cheeky wink.

"Shutup Owen." I said jokingly before walking over, doing up his cuffs for him. "Where's Jack?"

"He's in the shower." Ianto smiled. I went round and gave everyone a hug and thanked everyone for what they were doing in the wedding. Ianto was giving me away, my parents wern't coming to the wedding, they didnt know I with Jack, let alone pregnant. Owen was a usher, The Doctor was Jack's best man and the twins were ring bearers, Tosh would be carrying them down the aisle then River would look after them. And last but not least Martha was my maid of honour. This was it. I was marrying Jack today. I slipped on my wedding dress and had my hair done, then watched Amy's being done by Tosh. Ianto and Owen came in to see how we were doing and we ended up talking.

"You dont think Rhys will turn up and try to ruin it?" I blurted out, midway in conversation.

"Of course he wont. Not when I'm when I'm in my sexy suit." Smirked Owen, giving me a hug.

The time was here. It was time.

Everyone except me and Martha were in the control room, and we eventually re landed just round the corner in the church. I didnt see the need to bring The TARDIS with us, but The Doctor was insisted we did. Everyone piled out of The TARDIS apart from Me, Ianto, Tosh, the twins and Martha. The vicar eventually turned up and we started the service. It was small, the only guests were the Torchwood 3 team and Rory, The Doctor, Amy and River. Tosh took the babies and walked out of The TARDIS, walking them down the aisle, perfectly in time with the music, as Owen smiled as he watched her. She passed the babies to River and stood opposite Owen beside the altar.

Martha turned to me and grinned. "Good luck sweetie." She kissed me on the cheek and walked down the aisle, standing next to Tosh. I took Ianto's elbow and smiled at him. He kissed me on the cheek also.

"Thank you Ianto, you've been such a great friend through all this." I whispered. We walked slowly down the aisle as everyone smiled and turned. Jack's eyes twinkled at me as he watched me approach him. I was getting married today, I couldnt believe it.

"You look amazing." He whispered.

"Not so bad yourself."

I looked into his blue pool eyes. I couldnt believe it, here I was marrying Jack. I held his hand as the service began and the vicar wittered on. I smiled to myself, so much had happened since everything that happened with Rhys. I was having a baby and the day my divorce was finalised, I was getting married again. I ran away twice and became a godmother, got beaten, threatened and raped and nearly lose Jack all in 6 months.

I heard muffles from the back of the church. I froze and caught Owen's glare, he was thinking exactly the same as me. Oh my god Rhys HAD come for me. My wedding day was gonna be ruined by my psycho ex husband wasnt it?

I slowly turned to see a man and a woman at the back of the church. Who were they? They bowed their heads down, her black hair falling over her eyes. She was watching me, starting to cry. I looked at my face 1 month ago, about to leave Jack and give up my baby, so upset and afraid.

Time lines, they are funny things, The Doctor may have destroyed peoples lives but sometimes, just sometimes, he made things better. Everything could go to shit sometimes, but things can get better.

My name is Gwen Elizabeth Harkness. In October 2006, I joined Torchwood and met the most mysterious man in my life, he's saved my life in so many ways, he can never die and he's given me a life I could only ever dream of. The galaxies may burn and they earth could be covered in Daleks, more sex aliens could appear and turn everyone to dust, but nothing would stop today, over my dead body, I'm pregnant with his baby, and I know were gonna be happy because I love him. And today, I married him.

Today I married Captain Jack Harkness.

**Hey guys, this has been my most succesful story yet and I have loved every minute of it, I thought this would be a perfect ending for this story, but dont you worry because I will be writing a sequel, bit slow with the updates for it as I'm going back to school tomorrow but dont worry you will know about it! Thank you everyone! Especially Lugrpa, an amazing supporter who supported through the whole of this story, this chapter is dedicated to you! **


	12. SEQUEL NOW UP!

Just to let everyone know the sequel is now up! THANK YOU EVERYONE!


End file.
